marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sindr (Earth-616)
Fire Queen | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Surtur (father); Numerous unnamed siblings; Drang, Sturm (Paternal half-brothers) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Inferno Hall, Muspelheim | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils) | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Two pairs of horns, long tail, claws. Flaming BodyCategory:Flaming Body, body constantly covered in red flames | Citizenship = Muspelheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen of Muspelheim | Education = | Origin = Fire Giant | PlaceOfBirth = Muspelheim, Asgard | Creators = Jason Aaron; Russell Dauterman | First = Mighty Thor Vol 2 22 | HistoryText = Early Life Whenever one of the Fire Giant Surtur's children turned three years old, they were given a test in which they would be starved for thirteen days and then be taken before their father in the Inferno Hall, where they would have to choose between a mound of food or a cauldron full of flames and screaming souls. Unlike her siblings, Sindr chose the flames, being the first in a thousand sires to do so. This would eventually earn her the Burning Throne after the assassination of her father by the hands of the Odinson, making of her the Queen of Cinders. War of the Realms After Muspelheim soldiers bombed the Light Elf refugee camps in Nidavellir, killing hundreds and setting the realm aflame as she vowed to do when she joined Malekith's Dark Council, Sindr and her subjects were attacked by the War Thor (a traumatized Volstagg wielding the Mjolnir from a dead universe), who was bent on avenging the deaths caused by them. Their battle was interrupted when the new Thor appeared and took the War Thor to the Yawning Void, where he could do no more harm. Continuing the War of the Realms, Sindr's troops invaded Niffleheim, kingdom of Balder the Brave. With Balder's forces routed and scattered, Sindir held a secret meeting with the chieftains of Niffleheim to convince them to pledge alleigance to her. Lady Allmour attempted to speak against Sindr but she set her ablaze, and General Blackbone was quietened by fellow chieftain Gar-Toom. Sindr had additionally captured Hela and brought her back to Hel as a prisoner. However, Hela was liberated by Balder and his allies, and she agreed to marry him for tactical purposes in order to unite their followers. Sindr and her new forces disrupted the ceremony, and managed to overpower both Hela and Balder. Thor (Odinson going again by his name) arrived, having recruited both the Einherjar and the Valkyrior to fight for Niffleheim. Empowered by Hela's Hel-Crown, Thor defeated Sindr and forced her and her army to retreat back to Muspelheim. | Personality = | Powers = Superhuman Strength Sindr's strength has allowed her to restrain the War Thor. She effortlessly overpowered and killed Nidhogg who is the greatest dragon in Hel, while remarking that she wasn't impressed and that she faced more fearsome opponents when she was a child. Superhuman Durability: Sindr was capable of taking blows from Mjolnir. Pyrokinesis: Sindr can create and manipulate intense heat and flames. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Despite appearing only in 2017's , the Queen of Cinders was first mentioned in 2015's . * It is possible that The First of the Flames is Sindr because she was the first spawn of Surtur to choose the cauldron of flames instead of food, and receive the throne. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Muspelheim Monarchs Category:Tail Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Surtur Family